Final Prophecy
by Vincelia Valentine
Summary: There's a new prophecy! And the slayers gang must unite to defeat the enemy! Will they ever be able to work together? Or will they just let the world be destroyed!FX! LG! AZ!
1. Real or Not?

There will come peace between all races,

The strongest shall become known.

The chosen will join forces,

To defeat a common enemy.

And the love of two enemies old,

Shall become their fate.

Zelas shook her head, bringing her back into reality.  Xellos knelt before her as if waiting for her to do something.  Had he asked her a question and she never noticed?  Had she really dazed out that badly?  And what was with that?  She never dazed out.  It almost seemed as if someone was trying to tell her something.

            "What did you say Xellos?" she asked.

            " I asked you if I should finish off the fish people at alto and baritone or leave some alive so we can have fun later if it doesn't get anymore exciting?"  he replied.

            "Leave them for now.  I have a new assignment for you.  I want you to find that golden dragon you traveled with, Filia I think her name was? And give her this." she wrote down her dream quickly on a piece of paper and gave it to him.  "Tell me what she makes of it.  Be complying at all costs. If need be work with her. That is all for now."

            "Yes mistress." Xellos teleported off of Wolf Pack Island.

A.N.

Tell me what you think and review! Should I continue or change something? Thanks and love you all! I DON"T ONWN SLAYERS!


	2. Rumors rumors oh my!

Chapter 2 

            Filia was sweeping up a vase she had broke earlier when she had overheard some customers gossiping.  Usually she would feel bad for eavesdropping but at the moment she was so mixed between being confused and mad, that she hadn't even thought about feeling guilty.  The shock of the word maybe being in danger again had made her drop it.  The new rumor was that there was a new prophecy and that the vision had been made to a Mazoku.  Even worse it was said that the Mazoku was a Dark lord.  But which Dark Lord was had to tell for there were rumors stating that it had happened to Dark Lords she'd never even heard of.  It made her mad because things like prophecies from Cephied, or in the Mazokus' case Shabranigdo, weren't things to be talked about as gossip.  They were serious matters.

            Filia sighed and stopped sweeping.  Maybe she was just being uptight.  They were just rumors after all.  And why should she care, truthfully.  Besides the world being in danger, there wasn't really any reason to.  It wasn't as if the Supreme Elder of the Fire Dragon King Temple would be sending a messenger boy to her with a new mission.  She had left the Temple 2 years ago.

            Had it really been 2 years?  2 years since they had defeated Dark Star and saved the world from the last prophecy.  She missed them terribly.  She'd only seen them for Christmas, they made sure they all got together.  The only one of the group that she had seen more was the one person she didn't want to see.  Xellos Mettalium.  The namagomi trickster priest extraordinaire, with his smart ass replies and cocky comebacks.

            "Sore wa himitsu desu." She mocked.

            "No, no Fi-chan! You have it all wrong! You gotta put more feeling into it, otherwise it plain and boring…like you!" 

            Speak of the devil.  Literally.

            "XELLOS?!  What are you doing here?!" Filia screamed.

            Xellos carefully stuck his finger in his ear and wiggled, as if to clear it of something.

            " Think you could tone it down a little Fi-chan?  I've become spoiled from not having to listen to your horrible screaming." He replied smoothly.

            Filia seethed in rage.  He would pay dearly…later.

            "What do you want Xellos?  Just visiting again?" She said sarcastically.

            "Well, actually…"

            Filia didn't even let me finish the sentence before she was hitting him with her mace.

            "Ouch Filia," Xellos moaned while rubbing it again. "Do it again…" he purred.

            "Oh, be quiet namagomi.  Really though.  Why are you here Xellos?  Another mission from the Mistress?" 

            "Well…truthfully, and you know how rare that is, I'm here concerning a new prophecy."

            Filia just froze in fear.  If what he said was true than that meant that some of the rumors she had heard could be true too.

            "What exactly is the new prophecy?" She cautiously asked.

            She was almost afraid to even know.  Almost.

            " Well, I, myself didn't have the vision," he emphasized the word vision. " In truth my Mistress had the vision, and has ordered me to give you this." He handed her the piece of paper that held all the answers to her confused mind.

            " I haven't read yet either." He admitted.

            She gently took the paper from him and opened it up.

"There will come peace between all races,

The strongest shall become known.

The chosen will join forces,

To defeat a common enemy.

And the love of two enemies old,

Shall become their fate." She read aloud.

"What do you think it means Fi-chan?" Xellos whispered.

"What do YOU think it could means Xellos?" She asked back.  In truth though, she was wondering that very question.  _The love of two enemies old? I wonder if that could mean the Ryuuzoku and the Mazoku._

A.N. 

Yes yes yes! I know I promised you more of a chapter but understand…I've been writing this at school in the Library!! My dads being a computer hog! So I don't have much time to write….and I couldn't figure out what to have them do next in this particularly chapter!  If the characters are OOC LET ME KNOW!! If you don't like it LET ME KNOW!

I work for your peoples approval! If enough people say they don't like it I'll change it!   And last but not least if there are any major mistakes let me know! Like spelling of important words like Ryuuzoku or what not!  And if there are any problems what so ever feel free to AIM me, E-mail me, Or review with the question/problem.  Thank you peoples!! I love you all so very much!!! *hugs herself*  See ya's all later!!!  One more thing! This will probably end up to be a Ame/Zel, Lina/Gourry  And A definite Xel/Fi!  So if you can bare those couples keep reading my story when the next part comes out!

NEXT CHAPTER!! LINA AND GOURRY MAKE THEIR ENTRANCE (probably I'm making this pretty much up as I go along! )


	3. Zelgadis's Dilemma

I DO NO OWN SLAYERS AT ALL!  
  
Zelgadis read the note again, still not believing what he read.  
  
Another prophecy? And they want the gang to get together so we can discuss it? Since when are we they official saviors of the world?  
  
Zelgadis angrily threw the note in the nearest trash can as he passed it. HE was so close to an almost sure-to-work cure that it wasn't funny. And besides, they would be there. Amelia and Lina. His relationship with the both of them was so complicated. And it had only gotten worse since they had all split up. When they were all together he had thought he felt feelings for Amelia. But looking back now, he only saw her as a pest, and instead he had realized his feelings for the hot-tempered sorceress. Of coarse neither of them knew about it.  
  
He sighed and looked down at Amelia's bracelet hanging from his water canteen. He had promised to return it to her someday.  
  
As much as I hate to do it, I should probably return and at least tell her how I feel now so she can go on with her life. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get rid of this dumb bracelet. But what to do about Lina?  
  
He quickly changed directions, returned to the trash can, and dug out the note.  
  
I'll just have to figure it out when I get there.  
  
He changed directions again and took off toward Mane.  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Couple a things! This is definitely a Z/A Loving fan! So it will be Z/A when I feel like getting them together…. Also I don't know if they would use trashcans necessarily….but you know what I mean by it! 


	4. A helpful mazoku?! Is he dying!!??

Wow…it's actually a long chappy!

A.N.

Hey guess what my friend told me the other day?!! She said that she saw a new Slayers tape!!  Like one the creator just made!! She says that it looks to be a new series!!  Now mind you this it just what she claims!!! This could or could not me true! So don't go claiming that I'm starting rumors or anything! I'm not trying to get into trouble. I was just so excited! To make things even better my other friend said she saw something about it on a couple different websites *sweatdrops* though now she can't find one of them…not that I'm saying your lying Kris!! (huggles Kris* I would never say that!!!) But as my dad says…. if you hear a rumor once it's not true…. if you hear it more than once there's a good chance it is true…. but I don't know if the same rules apply for the Internet! News travels pretty fast around here! Well the main reason for this whole thing was to thank everybody that helped me with the city problem!! Thankies Digi-riven, Lady Evenstar, and Vivi Laney!!  Though…. *looks at a card* Lady Evenstar IS the Winner! I took your advice and went to the website…and I came out with a whole travel route for the story!  For those of you who don't know the link I'll post it below this chappy because you probably won't read this anyway…there's a lot of traveling to places I've never even heard of!  And Digi-riven!! You wouldn't mind if I used the idea for a city that you gave me would you? No? Thanks! Cause I am gonna need one I think…hopefully…. annnnnnnyway~!! On with the story finally!!!

            She silently looked at him as she entered the small library.  He was just sitting there with piles of books all around him.

            "What exactly are you doing Xellos?  I didn't know you were the type that liked to read." Filia said quietly as to not scare if by chance he had not noticed her.

            "I'm looking for strong things." Xellos said quite simply.

            She raised an eyebrow and studied his face to see if he was joking.

            "What was that?" She asked.

            "I said I'm looking for strong things.  I mean in the prophecy it mention the strongest shall become known…well it never specifies the strongest people."

            "Yes it does.  It says the strongest shall become known and the chosen shall join forces."

            "Yes it _says _that.  But that could be talking about two completely different things.  It could mean the strongest magic, weapons, race…the strongest anything.  That's why I'm just taking a precaution and checking for the strongest of the most likely."

            She just sat there stunned.  For one that was more information than he had ever given out before.  And for two it was amazing how thought out he had this.

            "When did you come up with this?" She asked.

            "Sore wa himitsu desu!"

            She just sweatdropped and gave up.  She got up and walked toward the door.

            "Where are you going?" He asked.

            "To take a bath…and don't even think about doing anything perverted."

            "Darn." He pouted.

 lll^.^lll^_^lll^.^lll^_^lll^.^lll^_^lll

            He sat on the couch utterly bored.  Here he was.  A high-ranking Mazoku.  And he was stuck sitting here on a couch.  He had long since given up on the books.  The strongest spells in the books he all already knew about.  He would usually be using this perfect opportunity to be annoying and spying on Filia.  But for some reason he just wasn't in the mood.

            Suddenly there was a knock on the door as it opened.

            " Hello?  Anybody home?  I come in peace and unarmed!" The shadows said.  As soon as it spotted Xellos it smirked a shadowy smirk. "Why hello there! Long time no see aye Xelly?" Luna Inverse said as she stepped into the light.

            Xellos just groaned and sunk further into the couch.  

            " Awww…. Xelly not feeling well?" She patted him on the head.  Seeing as she was Zelas's best friend she tended to do the big sisters best friend thing…and completely torment him whenever he was around.

            "What are you doing here Luna?" He asked, almost frightened of the answer.

            "Why! I'm here to help about the prophecy!  Zelas came to see me and mentioned that maybe I wanted to go!  So here I am!"

            Just the answer he was afraid of.

            "Miss Luna?" Someone in the doorway asked.

            "Eh?" Luna looked to the doorway, only to gain another smile on her face. " Filia! How have you been?"

            "Umm…good.  But why are you here?" She asked meekly.

            "Well you see…Xelly's Mistress informed me of the prophecy…"

            "WhAt!? His Mistress?!"

            "Umm, yea.  You see I'm good friends with his Mistress…."

            "Good friends with a Dark lord?!  You're the knight of Cepheid!" She sighed. "What is the world coming to?  But right now we have more important things to discuss.  Do you have any good ideas?"

            "None at all.  But lets sit down, have some tea, and we'll discuss while we drink it."

            "Hmmm… Okay then.  I suppose I could do that.  Oh dear!  What a rude host I've been!  Here let me take your stuff for you I'll put it in the guest room."

            Luna handed her, her stuff.  Filia immediately set off to try and figure out how she was going to fit everybody in her house, and putting Luna's stuff away. 

            "You guys go ahead into the kitchen I'll be right in."

            "Okay then.  Come on Xellos."  Luna said as she headed for the kitchen.

            Xellos stood up to follow Luna but stopped.  He stood there looking at Filia, then picked up two of Luna's bags and carried them up the stairs. 

 Filia just stared after him wondering what had gotten into him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lina and Gourry looked at the sign at the entrance to the village.

            Lina looked at the piece of paper in her hand, then back at the sign, and once again to the unchanging piece of paper.

            Boy was Filia lucky.  They had been planning to come to Mane for quite a while because it was rumored that they had excellent chicken meals.  Anything with chicken in it was supposed to be great.

            Lina and Gourry took off toward the small little house that had the right address.  This was their first time to Filia's new house since she had moved last year.  They had yet to wear it in with a Christmas get together.

            As they came to the door they heard laughing and talking.

            "Looks like Ameila got here before us aye?" She laughed.

            "I don't know Lina.  That doesn't sound like Ameila."  Gourry said warily.

            "Of course it is who else would it be?  I'll prove it to you come on, let's go in."

            Lina being Lina let herself in without knocking.

            "Shouldn't we knock first Lina?"

            "They know were coming.  Don't worry jellyfish!"

            "Okay!" he yelped as she started to slam the door.

            " Now come on I'll prove to you that was Amelia." She said as she walked to the door where the noise was coming from.  As she opened the door she was scolding Gourry.

            "You should trust my sense of hearing Gourry.  You know I'm always right!" She said bragging.  But as she turned to look at the now silent table she saw her worst nightmare.

            Lina screamed and dove behind Gourry.

            " STAY AWAY FROM ME!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!!" She screamed madly.  

            Luna just sat there staring at her sister.

            Suddenly she burst out laughing.

            Gourry, who was trying to calm down Lina, was completely confused as to why this scary lady was laughing at the situation.

            "Don't worry Lina.  I'm here for the same reason you are.  My good friend, Beastmaster, told me about the prophecy and being who I am I decided to come and help you guys out."  Luna said, still trying to wipe all of the tears out of her eyes.

            Lina just stood behind Gourry untrustingly.  But then she slowly came out from behind him. 

            "You guys wanna go get something to eat?" She asked innocently.

            Everybody fell down.

            "We haven't eaten since we left the last town…at noon, it's 7:00 now and I'm hungry." She said hotly.

            "Fine, fine.  I was getting hungry anyway.  Are you coming Xellos?  Filia?" Luna asked as she stood up from the table.

            Xellos just nodded. 

            "Sure," Filia said. 

            " Hey Filia," Gourry asked.

            "Yes Gourry?"

            "Where's little Val?"

            " Oh.  He's at a friend's house, but thanks.  I forgot he was there.  He usually so quite when he's home I can't tell the difference."

            They continued to talk about the present, past, and future as they walked out of the house to go eat at "Hungry Human" restaurant.

A.N.

So I couldn't come up with a better restaurant name…so sue me…not literally!  I don't own slayers! I really really wish I did…then I would make a 4th season for sure and Filia and Xellos would get together!  I changed the city name on the 3rd chapter…he's officially going to Mane.  And the link to that Map is http://www.inverse.org/e/bkg/world/geo2.shtml

That may not seem right but it is…that will play an important part of the story.  And whoever's website that is…if you read this and you want credit for it let me know I'll put it up!  

NEXT CHAPTER!

Zelgadis Finally arrives…and why hasn't Ameila been in the story yet?  Val finally makes an appearance and Lina and Gourry get to eat!  And if I'm feeling up to it!  A quiet caring moment between sisters.  Time for apologizes and confessions.  In:  Alone, Stuffed and Confessed.


	5. Alone. Stuffed. Confessed.

A.N. Yes, yes I know I do this almost every time.  Its soooo hot here right now… my rooms the hottest of all so it's really been hard to make myself sit down and type…so you guys better appreciate this and review! And thanks a whole bunch to Pixie, Digi-Riven, and Vivi Laney for reviewing almost every time!! *scratches head* I don't remember why I asked if I could use your city Digi…Oh well

Anyway...for the record! I DON"T OWN SLAYERS!! BUT I WISH I DID!! 

Digi! I really loved 'A jingly Staff and A plant Called Verin'!! And Lady Evenstar I really like 'Out of twilight'!!  Vivi I love a 'painful mind'!  And last but certainly not least PIXIE!  I love 'Understandings'!! MORE MORE MORE!  FROM ALL OF YOU!! *takes out whip* don't make me use this!  *sweatdrops and puts whip away as authors gang up on her* ahhh!! I'm sorry I'm sorry!!

Anyway! On with the story!

          Zelgadis walked up to the house and knocked…and knocked…and knocked.  Finally he gave up and tried the doorknob.  Seeing as it was opening he let himself in.  He slowly took in the cozy little house/shop as he walked around looking for people.  He looked in every room before he deciding he was alone.  Just as he was about to leave some one spoke.

          "Hello.  What are you doing my house?" the little boy said.

          Zelgadis quickly turned around for fear of an ambush…just to find a little boy with aqua hair looking up at him.  He seemed to be about 4 years old.

          "I'm looking for someone.  Perhaps you know her.  Her names Filia Ul Copt." He stated.

          "Of course I know my mommy!" the little boy giggled thinking it was all a game.

          "Your mother?" He had a sneaking suspicion.  "And who might you be?"

          "I'm Valteria!  Famous swordsman and sorcerer.  But you can call me Val!" He said while he took out a wooden sword and began beating the air as if fighting an enemy only he could see.

          Zelgadis chuckled and shook his head.  So it was Valgaav, or Valteria, as he was now known.  

          _He sure is a wild child, _He thought as he watched Val jump around the room pretending to kill monsters.

          "Well Val.  Where's your mother?"  Zelgadis asked as politely as he could.  He wasn't very good with children as it was. 

          "I don't know.  I was at Duncan's house.  Hey do you know Duncan?  His brother is sooo cool.  His name is Magnus!  It means great! Did you know that?" He continuously rattled off questions.  

          Zelgadis after awhile just ignored him.  He decided that he'd better look around the town for them, specifically all local restaurants. 

          "Come on Valteria.  We're going to find your mother." He said as he headed for the door with Val following him, still talking.

          "You can call me Val instead okay?  All my friends call me that!  Mom does too! So does my teacher at school!  Hey do you go to school?  Do you have a nickname…" 

          Zelgadis just ignored him and continued to walk.

          About half an hour later, Zelgadis was about to die.  Or just slap the little kid behind him.  He had not stopped talking at all in the last half hour.  

          Zelgadis finally came up to the last restaurant in town that he hadn't checked.  'The Hungry Human' or so the sign said.  He walked in and immediately had to dodge a running waitress.  Yep.  They were here.

          He looked around the room and finally spotted them.  He looked to make sure Val was following him and headed toward the table.

          "Some mother you are Filia.  Leaving you kid home all alone." He joked while motioning toward the little boy.

          But Filia didn't take it as a joke and stood up with her mace menacingly.

          "And just what is that supposed to mean!" She just about screamed.

          "N-nothing!  Nothing at all!  Only joking!" He sweatdropped.

          "Come on Filia take it easy!  Yo Zel!  Hi Val!  I'm Lina Inverse!  Beautiful genius extraordinaire!" The fire haired sorceress introduced herself.

          Luna just snorted at the 'Beautiful genius extraordinaire' part.  Lina glared daggers at her.

          "This is Gourry Gabriev, Xellos Metallium, and" she shuddered, "my sister Luna." 

          "Val come here and take a seat." Filia offered.

          Val just kind of waddled over to his mother, still confused as to what was going on.  He immediately crawled onto her lap and looked at the table.

          Zelgadis couldn't figure out what to do.  If he sat next to Lina he would start feeling weird and might even do something really stupid.  But when Lina looked at him curiously and patted the seat next to her he couldn't resist.  As soon as he was close enough to feel her body heat he started to blush.  He tried to hide it behind his coffee as soon as it came.  But those few minutes where he was out in the open were heart wrenching.  He was almost afraid of what would've happened if she had looked at him right then.

          "So Zel.  What have you been up to the last couple of years?  You never came for the Christmas get tog ethers'."  Luckily Gourry brought him out of his thinking.

          "Nothing much.  Getting leads for my cure that only turn out to be failures." 

          "Wow that has to be terrible!" Filia exclaimed from across the table.

          Zelgadis just shrugged. 

          "What about you guys?" he asked to change the subject.

          "Nothing me and Gourry have just been traveling around beating up bandits, and eating all the best foods!  And generally exploring the outer world…." He trailed off when he saw Luna poking Xellos, and Xellos just taking it. 

          " What's with those two?"

          "Oh! That's my big sister Luna.  You see, she's best friends with Xellos' Mistress…so she can just tell on him if he misbehaves." Lina smirked an evil sort of smirk.

          Zelgadis just smiled back.  Trying hard as possible not to blush.

          Lina leaned back just as Gourry did and patted her stomach.  Boy oh boy was she stuffed.

lll^.^lll^_^lll^.^lll^_^lll^.^lll^_^lll

          After dinner they all went back to Filia's and talked.  About new things, old things, things yet to come.  Whatever topic was brought up they discussed.

          Some time later Lina walked out onto Filia's deck.  It was off her back door so that it conveniently was facing the moon when it rose.  As Lina was leaning against the rail looking at the stars, her sister walked out and leaned beside her.

          "I've been meaning to talk to you Lina." Luna started.

          "What for?  So you can threaten me?" Lina shot back.

          " Just hear me out.  Then if you're still mad I'll understand.  The past couple of years since you left I've been doing a lot of thinking.  I don't even remember what I was mad at you for anymore.  And every time the family got together and you weren't there…well I felt guilty, because I knew it was my fault you weren't there."

          " So your saying you want me to say 'It's alright I forgive you,' and everything goes back to the way it was."

          "No."

          "Wha?"

          "You have a right not to forgive me and be mad.  But I felt I needed to apologize.  So here it goes.  Lina, I'm really sorry for what I've done to you and I would hope you would start visiting the family more often now knowing I'm not going to kill you."

          Lina just stared open mouthed.

          Luna looked at the ground and started to walk away.

          "Luna, I'm really sorry too.  I shouldn't have done what I did.  But what DID I do?  I can't remember the argument either." She walked up to her sister and looked into her face.

          Luna laughed.

          " I think it had something to do with blaming me when you fireballed the town hall!"

          Lina sweatdropped. 

          "Oh yea."

          "Come 'ere lil' sis!" Luna said as she hugged Lina.

          Lina just stared into space for a few moments still excepting an ambush.  Then she hugged her sister just as hard, realizing that they were at least on speaking terms again.

          "So.  What's with you and the blonde swordsman?" Luna said still in the hug.

          Lina jumped back and blushed.

          "N-nothing at all!"

          "Oh.  So it's the Chimera!"

          "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

          Luna dodged the incoming fireball and laughed.

          "You shouldn't play with fire little sis." Luna said as she threw a fireball of her own.

          "Quit calling me lil sis!"

          "Never!"

          They continued that all night till they were too tired and decided to go to bed, approximately an hour and a half.

lll^.^lll^_^lll^.^lll^_^lll^.^lll^_^lll

          Filia sat by the fire long after everybody else had gone to bed.  Or so she thought.

          She was just sitting there lost in her thoughts when he appeared.  She was too mellow to insult him or tell him to get lost.  So when he sat next to her he was definitely surprised when she didn't argue.

          "What's the matter Fi-chan?" He quietly asked, as though the others might wake up and here them at anytime.

          "Hmm?  Nothing.  Just thinking about the prophecy."

          "Then why the look of worry?"

          "Because.  A lot of stuff could still go wrong.  Maybe we weren't even the chosen it mentioned."

          "Truthfully I wouldn't worry about it.  It will all work out in the end and you know it.  Even if we're not the chosen we'll find a way to stick our noses in it.  You know Lina and the others.  Always doing what they can, most of the time any way."

          She just stared him.  Why was he being so nice?  That was another question that kept popping up in her mind.  So, she decided what else to do, but ask.

          "Xellos.  Why are you being so nice? Is it your orders?  Miss Luna?  I'm sure she won't tell if you act mean like you usually do to me…"

          He just opened his eyes.  _Mean? I never thought I was too mean.  She always started it. I was just getting her back._

          "What's the matter Filia?  Don't like the new me?"

          " Not particularly."

          He just closed his eyes and smiled.

          " I wouldn't worry too much about the prophecy.  At least until Amelia gets here, then you can start worrying."

          She just laughed.

          He started to walk away but he stopped, and turned around.  When she turned around to look at him questioningly he gently kissed her on the cheek.  Then he turned around and walked upstairs.

          She just stood there staring, and blushing.  She lightly touched the place where he had kissed her and shook her head.  She was too tired to think about it now.  She'd think about it in the morning, and hopefully question him. 

          She slowly got up and went upstairs to her room.  Stopping first to check on Val.  He sat there sleeping like an angel, so she lightly bent down and kissed his forehead before continuing her journey to bed.  As soon as she was dressed, her hair was brushed, and the candle was out, she laid down on her bed.  And almost fell asleep instantly with the comforting feeling that someone was watching over her.

A.N. Hopefully not too many…first things first…was that too wordy?  I felt like it was but it might just be me.  And second of all I got the Magnus means great thing from my moms Scottish names book.  It says that Magnus is the Latin word for great. Close enough for my purpose…I was hoping to find a name that I could use later one as a created character and have it's name means fire or something…but didn't come up with anything good.  Wow this was a long chappy! ! I hope to have more out soon! I gotta figure out what to do next! Got any suggestions e-mail them to me!! BYEBYE for now!!


End file.
